


First Time for Everything

by Femme55



Series: Ari & Dante [1]
Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: First Time, Lemon, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femme55/pseuds/Femme55
Summary: The Mendoza's and Quintana's go bowling, but Ari is too distracted by wanting to kiss Dante that he's having a hard time concentrating.  They decide to go out to the desert to be alone instead.





	

Ari had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt antsy and a bit nervous, hot, and his skin felt prickly. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. And he couldn't keep his eyes off Dante. Probably because Dante was wearing an old, worn, practically see-through t-shirt tonight stretched enticingly across his chest and shoulders. Ari couldn’t believe Soledad had let him out of the house in that shirt, but he was glad she did. They were at the bowling alley again, the Mendoza's and Quintana's - it had become something of a tradition. But tonight, all Ari could think about was being alone with Dante. 

It had been almost two months since that night in the desert when Ari had finally admitted his feelings for Dante and kissed him, and now that's all he wanted to do. He finally understood why Dante liked kissing so much. Kissing was fun. And kissing Dante? That was amazing. Ari felt his kisses everywhere - they hummed through him like some kind of crazy electric current, and he could feel them for hours afterward. It was like when Dante had kissed him that first time in his room and the ghost of that kiss could be felt for days. Except now it wasn't the ghosts of kisses he kept feeling – these kisses had warmth and weight and a pulse. And the taste of Dante stayed with Ari too. Dante tasted… good. Ari felt weird thinking that, but it was true. Dante tasted good. It was definitely different than when he had kissed Ileana on New Year’s Eve. Kissing Ileana was nice and simple – she had soft lips, she was pretty, and intriguing; but it didn't even compare to how it felt to kiss Dante. Kissing Dante was like discovering the secrets behind the secrets of the universe. It was exciting and terrifying and made Ari question everything he had ever thought he knew about himself, while making him understand himself even more. Kissing Dante was complicated. But complicated was good. 

His dreams about Dante were getting more and more frequent as well. And explicit. They were good dreams, he definitely preferred them to the ones he had been having just a few months before, but they were getting frustrating. Most mornings he woke up wanting to touch himself, the dreams flashing through his head as he lay in bed for a few minutes. He found himself taking cold showers before and after his runs and working out harder than usual. If he saw Dante after having one of those dreams he really couldn’t stop kissing him. And it was getting more and more difficult to stop just at kissing. Especially when they were laying in one of their beds, or in the back of the truck, shirts off, their bodies pressed close and moving together awkwardly. After those nights he would go home and just stand in the shower with his head pressed against the wall, concentrating on the freezing cold water streaming down his body. But he still couldn’t touch himself. He still thought that having sex with himself was weird. 

Ari watched Dante as he talked to Lilly, his face excited as he told her about all the museums he went to in Chicago, the artwork he had seen there and how one day he wanted to go to the Louvre. Dante looked up at Ari frequently as he talked, smiling a little when they made eye contact, making Ari blush and turn away. When it was his mother’s turn to bowl she excused herself and Dante looked over at Ari, a smile lighting up his face when he saw Ari staring at him. He stood up and moved over to sit next to Ari, almost reaching out to grab his hand. He stopped himself and put his hand on the seat between them instead, bumping Ari with his shoulder. Ari put his hand next to Dante’s, his pinky nonchalantly curling around Dante’s as he leaned closer and bumped him back. He smiled up at Dante, holding his gaze for a second before his eyes dropped to his mouth. Ari wanted to kiss him. Just lean over and kiss him right here, in front of everyone. But he didn’t. 

“Your game is really off tonight. Your score is 74 and we’re on the last frame. I’m actually beating you. But it’s the first game. You can still catch up.” Dante pointed at the board and smirked at Ari, so proud of his 98 score that Ari couldn’t help but smile. He was not going to ever live this down. 

“I’m a little distracted. I would rather be somewhere else.” 

Dante looked back at Ari with a slightly hurt look on his face. “You would rather be somewhere else than here, bowling with me? I’m amazing. Where else could you possibly rather be?”

Ari rolled his eyes and bumped Dante’s shoulder again. “I didn’t say I would rather be with someone else, I said I would rather be somewhere else. I want to be somewhere else with you.” 

“And where would you – “

“I just really want to kiss you right now.” Ari could feel his face burning as he whispered the last part and flashed a smile at Dante briefly before looking around. His parents were laughing at some story Sam was telling them, but Soledad was watching him and Dante with a soft smile on her face, rubbing a hand over her pregnant belly. Dante was staring at him with an odd look on his face and he started to say something to Ari when Sam interrupted him. 

“Dante – you’re up. Last frame. Make it count.” 

Dante looked at Ari for a second and then stood, making his way up to take his shot. When Dante turned to throw the ball Ari stood and hurried off to the bathroom, needing to be alone for a bit. He splashed cold water on his face and neck and reached for the paper towel, burying his face in it and letting out a loud sigh. He felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. When he heard the door open he didn’t look up, hoping that whoever it was would just make it quick. 

A large hand slid up his arm and he raised his head, catching just a glance of Dante’s face before he leaned down and kissed him. Ari made a small sound of protest, then gently pushed against Dante’s chest, pulling back from the kiss to look at the door. 

“Locked.” 

Dante wrapped his arms around Ari and kissed him again, pulling him hard against his chest. Ari whimpered when Dante’s tongue slid against his and he ran a hand under Dante’s shirt, scraping his nails against his back. Ari felt himself get hard almost immediately and he pressed into Dante, shivering when his erection made contact with Dante’s leg. He did it again and groaned, panting into Dante’s mouth as a wave of pleasure ran through him. Dante pulled back and looked down at Ari, resisting when Ari tried to pull him back down for a kiss. He stared at him for a second and slowly moved forward, pressing his leg harder against Ari’s erection and smiling when Ari pressed back against him, his eyes closed and his bottom lip between his teeth. Dante leaned down and pressed a quick kiss against Ari’s lips then pulled back as Ari’s tongue flicked out. 

“Let’s get out of here. Let’s go to our spot in the desert and look at the stars. Go hand in your shoes and meet me in the truck.” Dante turned from Ari and took a deep breath, then walked to the door and unlocked it. He glanced back and winked before leaving the restroom, leaving Ari a bit confused and wondering how the hell he was going to walk out of there without someone noticing his erection.

When they reached Ari’s favorite spot into the desert his stomach was in knots. He had been waiting to be alone with Dante all night, but now that they were alone, he was getting nervous. He looked up and realized that Dante was staring at him, his face strangely unreadable. 

“Ari, look, we don’t have – “ Ari shut him up with a kiss and climbed out of the truck, his heart beating a little faster as he walked to the back and opened the tail gate. Dante joined him a few minutes later, his cheeks pink as he sat close to Ari on the back of the truck, looking up at the sky. The wind was picking up and clouds were rolling in, but there were still a few stars out. Dante lay down on his back, pulling Ari down beside him. Ari lay on his side, and moved close to Dante, resting one hand on Dante’s stomach and pressing his cheek against his chest. Dante’s heartbeat thudded in his ear and he smiled at the sound. He felt Dante press a kiss against the top of his head and he moved his hand lower, the tips of his fingers resting low on his belly, just under the waist band of Dante’s jeans. Dante’s breathing picked up and he skimmed his hand down Ari’s back, pulling him tighter against his side. 

Ari nuzzled Dante’s chest for a second then shifted, rubbing his nose against Dante’s neck, pressing a wet kiss to the soft skin there. Dante pulled Ari even closer and tilted his head, giving him better access to his neck. Ari kissed him again, sucking gently on the side of his neck, smiling when Dante whimpered quietly. He kissed his neck harder, biting gently, and pushed his hand a bit further into the waist of Dante’s jeans. Dante groaned and ran his hand up Ari’s arm, squeezing his bicep for a second before he continued moving up to run his fingers through his hair. Dante tugged gently and Ari pulled back from his neck, feeling his heart literally skip a beat at the look on Dante’s face. Ari pulled his hand out of Dante’s jeans and ran it up his body, turning Dante's head so he could look into his eyes as he kissed him. Both of their eyes fluttered closed as the kiss deepened, their tongues intertwining as they pulled each other closer. Dante shifted, rolling Ari onto his back and straddled one of his legs, Ari whimpering when he felt Dante’s erection press into him. He pressed back against Dante, a small grunt of satisfaction slipping out when his cock ground against Dante’s thigh. Dante broke their kiss and attacked Ari’s neck, his kisses turning wet and almost frantic when Ari moved a hand down to Dante’s ass to encourage the movement of his hips.

Neither one of them noticed when it started sprinkling, the cold raindrops against their skin feeling more like pleasurable tingles surging across their flesh. When the skies opened up and it started pouring they broke apart, slightly confused at first as they looked around. They scrambled out of the back of the truck and retreated inside, their clothes completely soaked in the few seconds they were out in the rain. It was suddenly very cold and Ari shivered, rubbing his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to bring warmth back to his skin. He wasn’t sure if he was cold only because of the rain, or because of the loss of Dante’s body heat pressing into him. 

“Shit, it’s cold. How is it this cold already? It was a hot day.” Ari started the truck and turned on the heat, rubbing his arms and chest quickly. He shivered again and pulled his soaked t-shirt off before turning to Dante with a grin. He tugged at the hem of Dante’s shirt and pulled it off, his pulse racing as he looked down Dante’s chest and torso. Dante was beautiful – especially right now – his wet hair all disheveled, his skin still damp, his lips swollen. Ari started nibbling on his bottom lip as his eyes trailed over Dante’s body, knowing that he definitely wanted to continue what they were doing, but not knowing exactly how to initiate it. He felt Dante staring at him and he glanced up briefly, his intense eye contact making him blush and look away. He looked up again when he heard Dante’s head bang against the back window and something inside him just clicked. He wanted Dante. He wanted to be the one to take their physical relationship to the next level. He knew Dante wouldn’t until he was positive Ari was ready, and Ari figured the best way to show he was ready was to go for it. He had been denying and holding back for so long and it was making him feel crazy. He didn’t want to hold back any longer. 

Ari moved quickly, sliding into Dante’s lap, his heart nearly beating out of his chest as Dante’s head snapped up and his eyes opened. His hands went to Ari’s waist and Ari enjoyed the feeling of Dante’s fingers pressing into his bare skin. Ari looked at Dante for a second, looking for any sign of protest or hesitation before he lunged forward and began kissing him in earnest. Dante groaned when Ari’s tongue slipped into his mouth, tangling with his own, and he held Ari’s hips tighter when he started grinding against him. After a few frenzied minutes of kissing, biting, and grinding, Ari reached for Dante's zipper, his strong hand moving by pure instinct inside the fabric to grip Dante's almost painfully erect cock. Ari began stroking him, worried that he was doing it wrong since it was his first time, but felt pretty confident as Dante broke their kiss and let out a strangled moan. Ari tangled a hand into Dante’s wet hair, pulling his head back so he could kiss, lick, and bite his neck, his hand moving faster and harder against Dante’s cock. Ari kissed a path to Dante’s ear and sucked on the lobe, his own cock twitching at the noise that left Dante’s open mouth. He pressed his lips against Dante’s ear and stroked harder, words he had been wanting to say but had been holding inside spilling out of his mouth in a whispered string of Spanish. He smiled when Dante's arms wrapped tighter around him, and he took his earlobe in between his teeth, biting down gently as Dante shuddered and came with a loud groan. Ari felt his cock straining against his own jeans as a flood of hot liquid spilled over his hand and he continued to stroke Dante gently, finally stopping when Dante’s head fell to his shoulder. 

They sat still for a few minutes, Dante’s breathing slowly returning to normal as they clung to each other. Ari found some napkins and cleaned them both up, and Dante looked down and tucked himself back into his jeans, his face slightly red as Ari smirked at him. Dante's hands moved up Ari’s back and tangled into his wet hair, holding him steady as they stared into each other's eyes. Dante started to say something, then leaned forward and kissed Ari instead, pouring everything he wanted to tell him into the kiss. He moved his arms down and wrapped them tight around Ari as he moved to flip them so his back was pressed against the seat. Dante sat up between Ari’s legs and reached for his zipper, his hand fumbling a little as Ari squirmed underneath him. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down some, smiling when he pulled his boxers down as well and Ari’s cock sprang free from the fabric. Dante ran his finger over the tip of Ari’s cock, rubbing the precome down over the hot skin before he wrapped his hand around it gently, squeezing lightly. Ari lifted his hips as Dante began stroking him, feeling like he was going to come almost immediately as Dante's hand started moving faster, groaning when he gripped him tighter. Ari hissed and reached up to stop Dante’s hand, panting for a second before he could even speak. 

“Slower. I don’t want to come just yet.” Dante moved slower, wanting to draw it out for him, watching in awe as Ari pressed his head back against the seat and writhed underneath him. After a few minutes when Ari’s hips started jerking against Dante’s tight fist he started stroking him harder, encouraged by little whimpers and moans escaping Ari’s mouth. Ari let out a long low groan and Dante gripped him harder, squeezing as he moved his hand in rhythm with Ari’s hips. Ari started muttering in Spanish again and gripped Dante’s free hand, his fingers lacing with his and squeezing tightly as his orgasm finally hit him. His back arched off the seat as he came, and Dante watched in amazement as thick spurts of come covered his hand. His own cock twitched at the sight and he felt himself grow half-hard again, his cock slightly straining against his jeans as he watched Ari come undone underneath him. He kept stroking Ari until he collapsed against the seat, reaching up to gently still Dante’s hand on his cock. Dante let Ari compose himself for a moment, enjoying the view of him half naked and panting below him, his come covering Dante’s hand and his own hip. Dante found some more napkins and cleaned them both off, laughing low as Ari’s hips jerked up again when he touched his cock once more. Ari opened his eyes and looked Dante up and down, his gaze settling on the bulge in Dante’s pants for a second before he looked down at his own cock. He blushed when the reality of what just happened hit him and he made a move to cover himself before Dante grabbed his hands and stopped him. He leaned down and planted a kiss against Ari’s lips, nibbling gently until Ari opened his mouth, granting Dante’s tongue full access. 

They kissed slowly but passionately, their tongues intertwining as they held onto each other tightly, Dante’s erection pressing lightly against Ari. Dante finally broke the kiss and sat back, pulling Ari into a sitting position. Ari pulled up his boxers and jeans, groaning as the rough fabric scraped against his still-sensitive and half-hard cock, his face turning red as Dante watched him. Ari sat up more and looked at Dante, wanting to say so many things but not knowing the right words. He moved again and pushed Dante against the passenger door of the truck, straddling him before burying his face in his neck. Dante made a noise of surprise then wrapped his arms around Ari and held him tight to his chest, his heart feeling like it might explode every time Ari’s breath tickled across his skin. They hadn’t really spoken since the bowling alley, but both boys felt like they had just had an intense conversation, and neither of them really knew what to do next. The rain had stopped at some point during their tryst in the truck but it picked up again, the rain drops beating against the windows in a steady rhythm, the sound lulling both of them into a relaxed stupor. Ari scooted down Dante’s body a bit and rested his head against his chest, sighing when Dante pressed a few kisses against his head and tickled one hand up his back, the other moving up his arm to hold on tighter. 

“Hey Ari?”

“Hmmmm?” 

“Why tonight? You were acting a bit strange at the bowling alley and then all of a sudden we get out here and you basically attack me. Not that I’m complaining – I’ve been wanting to do what we just did since we first met. But why tonight? We’ve been out here dozens of times in the past few months and we’ve never even gotten close to doing what we just did.” 

Ari sat up and looked at Dante, not exactly knowing why he finally acted on what he’s been feeling for months now. “I don’t know… I’ve been having a lot of weird dreams and I can’t seem to shake this weird anxious feeling every time we’re together. I was just ready. I can’t really say why.”

Dante brushed a strand of hair out of Ari’s eyes then wrapped his arms around him. “What do you mean you’ve been feeling anxious? About us?”

Ari leaned in to press a quick kiss against Dante’s lips, pulling back reluctantly when Dante kissed back. “Not about us. Just… after we make out. I feel like I’m going to jump out of my skin. I feel like my body is on fire and the only thing that really helps is a cold shower.” 

Dante shook his head and stared at Ari in disbelief, laughing when a crease appeared between Ari’s brows and a brief flash of anger crossed his face. 

“And how are you feeling now?”

Ari pulled Dante close and kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip for a second before letting it go. “I feel great.”

“Not anxious?”

“No. A little tired. A little hungry.”

Dante laughed and rolled his eyes at Ari. “Ari... do you masturbate? Like after we make out? You’ve been trying to hide it, but I know you usually leave with an erection.” 

Ari felt his face burst into flames as Dante asked that question. He still didn’t want to talk about masturbation, even now, with Dante. “Oh my God Dante… No. I don’t. I just… can’t do it. I’ve been taking a lot of cold showers.”

“Then no wonder you’ve been ‘anxious’. You’re horny, Ari. That’s normal. We’ve been making out like crazy and if you haven’t been taking care of that... I’m surprised you can even wear pants. After we make out I barely make it to my bedroom on time. I think I spend more time masturbating now than I do drawing or reading. You make me crazy – in a good way. What are your dreams about?” 

Ari blushed and looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with Dante as he talked about masturbation and his weird sex dreams. “Mostly about kissing or touching you. Do we have to talk about this? It’s super embarrassing. We don’t need to analyze everything, we really don’t.”

Dante rolled his eyes again and ran his hands up Ari’s back to wrap around his shoulders. “You’re embarrassed by this conversation after everything we just did to each other tonight? You are a weirdo, Aristotle Mendoza. And I love that about you.” 

He pulled Ari closer and pressed a few quick kisses against his lips, breaking away when Ari tried to deepen it to trail kisses down his neck instead. Dante decided to drop the conversation for the time being, deciding for the first time in his life that there was something a little more important to do than talk. Ari leaned his head back as Dante started sucking at the base of his throat, a low moan slipping out as Dante’s tongue flicked against his pulse point. He pressed himself hard against Dante’s crotch, his cock responding immediately when he felt Dante’s erection rub against him. He pulled back and scooted off Dante, ignoring his groan of protest when their bodies broke contact and he grabbed Dante’s hips to pull him down onto his back. Ari lay himself down between Dante’s thighs and slowly pressed his hips into him, groaning when their cocks made contact through the layers of their jeans. He pressed harder into Dante, smiling when Dante pressed back and whimpered, wanting to hear that sound come out of Dante again. He set a frantic rhythm, the feeling from their cocks meeting almost unbearable as they ground their hips together. Ari slammed into Dante roughly and Dante whimpered again, his hands moving to Ari’s ass to pull him even harder against him, and Ari set a frenzied rhythm against him. Finally, Dante shuddered, a string of obscenities pouring out of his mouth as Ari let out a long low moan. He felt his cock twitch and a flood of hot come filled his underwear, shuddering at the sensation as he continued to press his hips into Dante’s. Finally, the last wave of pleasure hit him and he stopped moving, his head dropping to Dante’s chest. Dante groaned again and ran a shaky hand up Ari’s spine, laughing quietly when the motion made Ari shiver. 

A few minutes later Ari raised his head and smiled at the look of sleepy satisfaction on Dante’s face. He moved forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, feeling Dante smile as his lips lingered for a bit. Ari finally sat up, wincing as their sticky skin pulled apart, and wiped sweat off of his forehead. He didn’t realize how damn hot it was in the truck and he turned off the engine. Dante sat up and wiped the fog off of the window, looking out into the darkness of the desert as the rain fell. 

“Hey – let’s go out there. It’s hot and we are all sweaty. I bet the rain would feel amazing right now.” Ari nodded his head and pulled off his shoes, socks, pants and boxers, grimacing when he realized the mess he had made in them, wondering how the hell he was going to hide that when he got home. Dante stripped off the rest of his clothes as well and they both stepped out into the rain, letting the cold drops wash over their bodies. Ari walked to the passenger side of the truck and they looked at each other, both smiling as they stood naked in the rain before one another. Ari grabbed Dante’s hand and tilted his head toward the sky, smiling as the rain poured over his face and trickled down his body. They stood like that for a long time – hand in hand, side by side, the rain washing down their bodies, not worrying about anything outside of their desert, outside of this moment.


End file.
